Mobile devices, including smart phones, have been utilized to provide location information to users. Mobile devices can use a number of different techniques to produce location data. One example is the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) chipsets, which are now widely available, to produce location information for a mobile device.
Despite the progress made in relation to collecting data related to drivers and their driving behavior using mobile devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to tracking driving behavior using a mobile device.